Problem: Kevin did 53 jumping jacks in the evening. Jessica did 31 jumping jacks in the morning. How many more jumping jacks did Kevin do than Jessica?
Find the difference between Kevin's jumping jacks and Jessica's jumping jacks. The difference is $53 - 31$ jumping jacks. $53 - 31 = 22$.